than Duo and his Heero
by Air Guardian
Summary: I got complaints about not being able to review, so I'm posting this up again. Two years after Endless Waltz , Heero finds a new reason to fight. A reason that he doesn't like. A reason that has him ending up fighting against his heart, his will, and his
1. His family...slaughtered; A forgotten sw...

**_than Duo and his Heero._**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing but I made up the girl. You can take her if you want because she's just going to be those once-in-a-fic people. I made her up in French class right after the test. ^^;

Warnings: 1x2/2x1

Author's Notes: This is sorta like Romeo&Juliet if you bend it around a bit. Also, the quote at the end is a Romeo&Juilet quote that is twisted by yours truly.

AN, once again: I didn't do spell check. XD

~*~

Setting: Two years after Endless Waltz.****

~*~****

Prolouge

His FamilySlaughtered

Two years had passed after the war and Heero returned to L1 and was still trying to fit in. He had himself a job at some computer company, but that was probably the only thing normal about him. Society seemed to be scared of him for some reason. Maybe it was the look on his face. Or maybe it was something else.

The hospital door jingled when Heero pushed it open. He had decided the best way to find himself again was to find his family. His real name held just a faint memory in his mind. The best way was a blood test. Sure, he could just hack into the computer, but Heero had put himself on resriction. Limits. To be normal again. Or at least close to it.

The woman at the counter raised an eyebrow when Heero told her his name.

"Heero Yuy?"

"That's not my birth name. My real name is [insert real name here]. Iran away when I was really little and I would like to check for my family."

The woman made a tsking' sound. She typed in his real last name and came up with something. "Noyou can't be"

Heero noticed that the woman's face suddenly gone pale. "What's wrong?"

"[insert real name], or may I call you Heero"

"Call me Heero."

"Heero, when did you run away?"

"When I was five or so."

"Then I suppose your parents never told you."

"Told me what?"

The woman sighed. "Your family had some problems with some other family on the colony L2. About ten years ago, there was a bloody fight between them. Your family was killed."

There was silence.

Heero fists clentched, cold rage surging through him. "Whowho killed them?"

The woman hesitated to tell him. There was just something about his eyesand his body posture toothat spelled danger

"Tell me."

The woman sighed again. "Alright. The Sampsons."

""

With that, Heero left the hospital.

The door jingled as the it swung shut.

****

Chapter One

A Forgotten Sweeper

Duo rubbed his eyes as he sat up, half awake. He stared at his alarm clock.

Silence.

"OH SHIT!!!!"

The former gundam pilot jumped out of bed, threw his clothes on, tripped over the chair and a bag of chips, bushed his teeth, combed his hair back into a braid, and was out the door. All in five minutes. Most of the five minutes were spent on his hair.

"Oh damn, damn, damn" Duo muttered as he ran down the street. It was about a week after Hilde nearly forced him out. She said that he deserved better than the dump. That his valuable combat and piloting skills were needed. She found him a spot in this new organization: the L2 Guards, protectors of the L2 colony. Nearly every colony had one now.

Duo quickly bought a donut and shoved it into his mouth. He then glupped down the coffee. Bad coffee shop. He quickly reminded himself to never go there again.

It was the first day of his job. He was supposed to meet the boss. 

And he was almost late.

Pretty typical of him acutally. Usually he never rushed like this, he followed his own schedule. But now he had a boss.

He reached a building with a minute to spare. Duo took a breather and stepped inside.

It was a 25-story building and with comfortable frinishings. Your regular company type building. Just the type of building that Duo didn't feel too comfortable in. Of course, this was just the main building. Its real military base was located about 10 miles from the office.

He checked in and was told to go to the fifth floor, room 202 on the right. It was where the manager worked. Some one named Andrea Sampson. A small smirk traced his lips when he thought what Wufei would say if he ever found out that his boss was a woman.

A woman in her twenties stood up to greet him as Duo walked in. "Hello, I'm Andrea Sampson."

Duo stopped and raised his eyebrow. She seemed a bit young to be leader of a military protection unit this big

Andrea realized this. "I know I seem a bit young to be running a military organization, but this has been more of a family thing. Even if I did run away and join the Sweepers"

Duo couldn't believe his ears. "Sweepers?"

Andrea turned red. "Umm"

A smile spread across Duo's nervous face. "Hey, guess what? I don't remember you. Were you one of the quieter ones or something?"

Andrea's face became a bit puzzled. "You mean you were part of the Sweepers too?

"Dude, I was the leader. Duo Maxwell."

Memories slowly surfaced. "YeahI remember. Sister Helen kept on threatening you with sissors. I can't believe you still have the braid."

"Uhhyeah. Anyway, so?"

Andrea led him down to one of compay cars and guestured him inside. When Duo was seated and they headed towards the military base, she explained the situation. "As you know, the L2 Guards are sort of like a mini-organization of the Preventors. We guard this colony. You could say that this has always been a family business, but after the war, we felt like it was better if we expanded this."

"I don't mean to be nosy or anything, but what happened to the rest of your family?"

Andrea suddenly looked every uncomfortable. "My parents were killedin the war. I don't have any other living relatives."

"Oh, sorry."

"No need to be. Anyway, we'll test out your skills and appoint you to a military position. Of course," she smiled," since you're a gundam pilot, I'm figuring you'll end up as one of higher-"

Suddenly, an explosion rocked the car.

Smoke and fire rose from the base. The car screeched to a stop and Andrea and Duo ran out.

"The base," Andrea shouted. "Some one bombed the base!"

~*~

I know that there's not a lot of yaoi...hell there's NO 1x2/2z1 in the first part AT all. But, I need a chapter to set the stage. The second chapter will be much better: I swear it to the River of Reiki.

Please Review


	2. Cornered

**_than Duo and his Heero._**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing but I made up the girl. You can take her if you want because she's just going to be those once-in-a-fic people. I made her up in French class right after the test. ^^;

Warnings: 1x2/2x1

Chapter Two

Cornered

Andrea ran towards the base with Duo following her closely. Suddenly, out of the corner of Duo's eyes, he saw a figure run into the trees. Instintics kicking in once again, he ran after the figure.

Branches and bushes on in his way. Whoever it was moved through the woods like a fish through water. Liquid grace. Duo, on the other hand, was surpised that he was still alive after nearly crashing into a tree. Two years was too much time away from training.

Suddenly, he heard a motorcyle speeding away. KUSO! The person must have hidden a motorcyle in the woods. Now, he or she was making a getaway.

Just when Duo was about to turn back, he caught a glimsph of something, he caught the sight of something. It was a torn green frabic. By some mircle of god, he had spotted it against all the leaves. His eyebrows rose. Only one person surfaced in his mind when he thought of green frabric. _Heero. But why would he be doing on this colony? What the hell am I talking about? Why would he even be bombing this place? Anyone could buy a green shirt. Maybe I just miss him a little to much._ Two years and Duo still hadn't forgotten about the deadly pilot of 01. His hand clutched onto the piece of frabic. _Look at me. Former Shinigami going mushy over a piece of cloth._ But in the back of Duo's mind, as he headed back towards the base, were questions about his feelings.

Heero cursed under his breath as he realized his green-tank top was torn. Two years was too much. He realized that he had gotten more careless. So careless that Duo had spotted him and chased him. His hands tightened around the handles of the motorcyle when he thought of the chase. What was Duo doing with the L2 Guards anyway? _DuoI don't want to fight you_ Now, if only the Perfect Soldier could figure out why.

Andrea gave Duo a grim look when the former Shinigami returned. "Six men killed and fifteen others injured. All technicians. Who would want to bomb us?" She said the last part softly.

Duo's hand clutched the green, torn frabric once more. "Idon't know."

Andrea looked at him sadly. "Bad day to join eh? I'll show you to your headquaters once I get the men to the hospital. And the dead"

"God bless them," Duo muttered. "Andrea, have you seen the other gundam pilots around this colony?"

The woman looked at him surprised. "No, why?"

"Just wondering."

It was past midnight and Duo still hadn't got any sleep. Images of the shadow of the person played across his mind. The more he thought about it, the more it looked like a mana boy. _Awthe only reason it looks like a guy to me is because I want it to be Heero. Waitdo I WANT it to Heero? If I do, wouldn't I have to fight him?_ Duo shook his head. What were the chances of it being Heero anyway? He had to quit stressing over things like this. He had to get some sleep. The test for his place in the military was tomorrow.

Duo was jolted up from bed and another explosion was heard in the moblie suits section. "Oh shit, shit, shit," he muttered as he ran out of bed.

He threw some clothes on, grabbed his gun, and ran down the hallway and outside. He stared at the vision he was greeted with. Virgo and Taurus parts were set on fire. Again, he saw a figure out of the corner of his eye. This time, he was not going to let whoever that was get away. He loaded his gun and ran after the person.

Heero pressed the button and blew up the mobile suits, pure hatred surrounding his heart. The family that thought of this was the family that had killed his family. He knew that he was going overboard a little but this was HIS family. He was taken from them and when he tried returning, he found their graves instead. Suddenly, he heard footsteps after him. He was going to kill Andrea Sampson but it looked like his plans were being delayed. Heero found himself doing something he had never done in his life. He found himself praying it wasn't Duo.

Duo ran after the figure. Now, in the very dim light of a hallway, he was sure it was a guy. Duo shot his gun, missing on purpose, as a warning shot.

Heero didn't stop as his chaser fired his gun. He just kept on going as he took out his gun. Suddenly, he stopped and turned around, preparing to fire.

Duo saw the person stop and turn around. He raised his gun, preparing to fire.

They both stopped and stared.

"Heero?"

"Duo?"

"This is NOT good."

"Hn."

A red light was flashing throughout the hallway. Neither of the gundam pilots lowered down their guns. Heero was at gunpoint and so was Duo.

"Heero, what the hell are you doing here? Why are you attacking us?"

"Hn."

Duo felt his anger rising. "The hell Heero! Just tell me a straight answer for once! I mean all those times when I-" Duo cut off, embarrassed.

"When you what?"

"Nothing. Just answer my questions."

"I'm after Andrea Sampson."

"That's nice. But you see, Heero, I can't let you kill her. She's a friend."

"So you're her protector?"

"WellI guess you can put it that way. Like you were Relena'a protector."

Heero growled. "I was never her protecter."

Duo snorted. "Riight"

During the whole converstation, the guns were still up.

Suddenly, Duo tensed up even more. "Heero, the others are coming."

"Are you just going to let me go?"

Duo didn't answer. _Heero's right. I have my duty to fulfillbut why don't I want to-_

Too late.

The rest of the men surrounded them, holding up their guns.

Slowly, just ever so slowly, Heero dropped his gun and held his hands up.

As Duo watched them arrest Heero, he couldn't help realize the pain in his chest. _Why? Why do I feel that I betrayed myself and Heero? I am a L2 Guard. Sowhy damnit?_

Heero glanced up briefly and met Duo's eyes. The braided pilot had also dropped his gun. For a moment, Heero thought he saw a tear in one of the corners of Duo's eye.

~*~

See? I told you it was much better. Please review.


	3. Betrayal or Betrayed

_**...than Duo and his Heero.**_****

Chapter Three

Betrayal or Betrayed?

Heero leaned back in the dark prison, cursing to himself for being so careless. How the hell did Duo spot him? He was sure that no one was there. The not-so-Perfect Soldier felt like banging his head on the wall. _Why didn't I just shoot Duo anyway? What the hell is wrong with me? _Heero thought he knew what was wrong with himbut no, it couldn't be. Everytime he thought of Duohe got that uncomfortable feeling.

Andrea smiled and handed Duo some kind of award plaque. "You're not even an offical officer and you helped capture an enemy. You really are something."

The formor pilot or 02 forced a smile back and accepted it with a "Thanks, no problem. Ummif you don't have anything else, I'd like to go back to my headquaters now."

"Oh, sorry to keep you awake. You must be exhasted."

Duo said good-night and walked out. Once he was alone, he looked down at the plaque. _Honor Do I deserve it? Heero wouldn't attack a base without a reason. A good reason. He said he was after Andrea. Damnit Andreawhat are you hiding?_ Duo came to a split hallway. If he turned one way, it would lead to his cabin.

The other way would lead to Heero's prison.

Duo closed his eyes and fingered his empty gun. Heero had been a fool to not realize that the gun was empty after he had fired that first shot. A snicker rose out of the former Shinigami's throat. Then again, normal human beings usually didn't know. Then again, Heero wasn't exactly what you would call normal.

He put the gun away and turned to the left, towards the prison. _I have to talk to Heero and find out why he's after Andrea. _

Along the way, he tossed the plaque into the garabage can.

Heero didn't look up as the door swung open. Two guards held him at gunpoint as they made him get up and walk. The formor pilot of 01 entered a room made up steel with one plastic window on one side. In the middle was a table, two chairs, and a light hanging overhead. 

"Sit," ordered one of the guards.

Heero sat and stared down at the table.

"You can come in now," the other guard said to some one who was outside.

Whoever the person was sat down on ther other side. Heero saw black shoes and black pants. Duo.

He slowly raised his blue eyes to meet Duo's almost violet eyes. For a minute, neither talked, only stared at each other in total silence.

Finally, Duo cleared his throat. "Umm"

"Hn?"

Duo fiddled with his thumbs. "Why'd you attack the base?"

"Do you have a family Duo?" Heero asked in a surprisingly soft voice.

Duo looked up with a raised eyebrow. It was highly unusually for Heero's voice to get this soft. "No, mine's died."

"Then you know how I feel. I was taken away when I was about five and about three days ago, I found out where they were. In the land of the dead. Murdured."

"What? By who?"

"Can't you guess?"

There was silence. Suddenly, Duo stood up and glared at Heero. "No way, Andrea can NOT be involved in this."

Heero glared back, deathglare at his trademark. "How would you know? She's the only Sampson in L2." Duo sank back into his chair.

"Andrea's only about six years older than us. There is no way she could have killed your family. You were only five then right?"

"No, actually the killing occurred ten years ago."

"Okay, so she was about 14 then. I doubt she killed anyone then."

"Duo, I started killing when I was 14."

"But you're not normal!"

Heero glared at him again, refusing to reply to that statement.

There was silence once more and Duo buried his face into his hands.

This time, it was Heero who broke the silence. "Duo, you got what you wanted. Now go."

Duo looked up, a weary expression passing over his eyes. "Heero, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean toit was just that"

"Don't be sorry." Heero leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. "You were doing your job. Even if" Heero didn't continue because it pained him to say it.

Duo continued sitting there in silence. A record high for the usually hyper gundam pilot.

"Duo?"

"Yeah?"

"Go."

Shinigami paused for a moment and then got up. He opened the door and glanced back once more. Duo saw Heero, still leaned back and eyes closed. _Heero, I felt like I betrayed you. Or have I betrayed myself instead?_


	4. Breaking Away

_**...than Duo and his Heero.**_****

Chapter Four

Breaking Away

Duo tossed and turned in his bed. Pictures of Andrea murdering Heero played in his mind. Sure, Heero wasn't dead, but if Andrea's family really did kill Heero's, then he might as well be dead.

Finally, Maxwell couldn't take it anymore. He got up and flipped on the light switch. Duo went over to one of his drawers to search for a picture.

THE picture.

During the war, they had went to the same school for a while. A teacher had forced Heero and Duo in a picture together. Duo had never told Heero, but he had asked for a copy of that picture.

Now, as Duo looked back, he felt the pain in his chest Heero. What the hell was wrong with him? He was a GUY. He wasn't supposed to feel this way about another GUY.

But he did.

Duo's violet eyes ran over the picture and his finger tips stroked over the surface.

They said a picture meant a thousand words.

They were wrong.

This picture only meant one word.

Love.

Duo closed his eyes. "Damnit, Heero. How did I end up falling in love with you? With you out of all the people in the world"

A choked sob rushed up from his throat as he forced it down.

No.

Boys don't cry.

Men don't cry.

Not even over love. He opened his eyes and stroked the picture again. Suddenly, as if some one that wiped it with Windex, his mind became very clear and alert.

There was only one thing on his mind.

"Forget L2 Guards. Forget Andrea. There's only one thing important in my life and that's you, Pefect Soldier. I'm getting you out of there right now." The god of death dropped the picture, reloaded his gun, grabbed an extra pack of bullets, and ran out the door.

Not bothering to lock the door.

Heero couldn't sleep. Images to Duo ran through his mind. _He would never take my side. Andrea is the probably his closest friend now and there's no way he's going to side with some one who's treated him so_ Heero lowered his head in bitterness. He could almost hear himself calling Duo and baka and the braided pilot taking the insult too lightly. _Did I really hurt you Duo? my Duo?_

Suddenly, gun shots attracted his attention. Heero got up and back up into a defense posture. The door slid open.

Duo stood there with a gun in his hand and a slightly crazed look on his face. 

Two guards laid on each side of him, dead, blood flowing from him.

"Duo??"

"Well? What are you waiting for? A sign from God?" Duo asked as he threw Heero a gun. "Come on before the rest of the guards come running."

Heero caught the gun, and without hesitation, followed Duo.

No later than a few minutes, they heard footsteps chasing them.

"They're on to us," Duo muttered. "Follow me, I know where the motorcycles are."

"Do you have the keys?"

"Oh, we don't need keys."

Heero looked at him in puzzlement.

Duo looked back in a Dude-have-you-lost-it" look.

"Oh."

Gunshots were fired at them.

"Oh, shit, shit, SHIT!!!" Duo cursed. He pulled out a small explosive out of his pocket and threw it behind him. "That should keep them busy for a while."

They came to the garage doorwhich Duo kindly blew up.

Only one motorcyle.

Duo and Heero looked at each other.

Shinigami sighed. "Well, I suppose you would want to take the wheel."

"Hn." It took Heero literally two seconds to hotwire the motorcyle. The Perfect Soldier climbed on. No sooner, he felt some one climb on behind him.

Oh damn.

Duo had to put his hands around Heero waist for support as Heero started up the motorcyle. The Perfect Soldier could not describe the discomfort he was in.

Duo wasn't too comfortable, either. He felt his temperture rising. "UmmHeero?"

"Hn?"

"Can we actually get out of here now?"

Heero nearly blushed. "Uhhright. Thedoor?"

"No problem." Duo reached for another explosive and blew up the door that led to outside.

"Duo, how many explosives do you have?"

"That is not for you to know."

Heero nearly smiled. Duo hadn't changed a bit during the two years. Heero fired up the motorcyle and they flew out of there.

They were probably the only ones on the road that late in the night. The headlights were off.

Heero gripped his hands tighter on the handles. He was supposed to be concentrating on the road ahead of himbut all he could think about were Duo's hands on his waist. 

"Heero?"

"Hn."

"Are you okay? I mean, you seem so tense and stuff. Not that you weren't always, butya know, more that usual"

Heero didn't reply for a moment. Instead of answering that question, he asked his own. "Why'd you let me out?"

Duo bit his bottom lip, trying to find an answer that wouldn't make Heero fall off the motorcyle. At least, that's what Duo thought. After what seems like a few minutes, Duo couldn't come up with one. "I"

Suddenly, Heero clamped a hand over Duo's mouth.

Duo almost stopped breathing. The feeling of Heero's skin on his lips was almost overpowering. Shinigami sat there, rigid, not saying a word.

"I think I hear something."

Duo relaxed a little bit. He noticed that he couldn't help feeling a little disappointed. _Then again, what did I expect anyway?_ Duo strained his ears. Just a bitand then closer

"What the hell"

"Hn. Helicopters and I think I hear cars and other motorcyles. They're after us."

"And they must be really serious," Duo muttered. "Well, take it away ol' Perfect Soldier."

With that, Heero fired up the motorcyle at maximum speed.


End file.
